Chibi My Baby
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Sasuke has returned but not in the state many would expect. It's up to the gang to get chibi Sasu-chan through school, all the while not allowing Naruto to make "the same mistake". SasuxNaru. Rated T for the potty mouth of Sasu-chan and lime.
1. My Baby?

A/n: OMG! My first SasuxNaru story… I scare myself…

* * *

_**Chibi My Baby**_

A seventeen year old Naruto sat down overlooking his favourite place.

His place of remembrance.

Everyone had one. Kakashi's was the remembrance memorial; Sakura's was a bench.

But Naruto's was…

The last time he fought with Sasuke before he'd left with Orochimaru.

That place made him want to cry, yet he came back to it every year on that day.

July 23rd had no meaning to any anymore, except him, Naruto.

It was Sasuke's birthday.

He'd be an adult now if he had eluded Orochimaru's grasp for so long.

But today something was a little different…

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**:My Baby?**_

A small blacked hair child walked through the front gates of Konohagakure. Kotetsu and Izumo stared.

The little kid looked… They both gulped before busying themselves writing down that a child had entered the village and left it at that.

But this child didn't do what normal children did. When a child entered a new village they would usually be accompanied by a parent or guardian. But this child hadn't one, a parent or guardian, as they had been killed by his brother.

And a normal child certainly would not go into Hokage tower demanding to see the pissed off Tsunade, but this child did.

So why did this child do all of this?

He was an Uchiha of course.

And Uchiha's demanded respect.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shizune, Yamato, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Kankuro, the current Kazekage, Kurenai and Gai were cramped together in Tsunade's office. 

Boy it was stuffy in there but no one dared o complain, as Tsunade, who was prone to bad moods, was in one of them currently.

Then a light knock from that of a child's hand rapt the door. Tsunade looked up from her glaring of the shinobi and to the door which creaked as it was delicately opened.

Then everyone turned to find the face of one very familiar yet slightly deformed child.

"Sasu…ke…?" Naruto's mouth formed the words which he'd dared not to speak for years. The little boys obsidian black eyes narrowed as he surveyed the stranger, who he soon found to be friendly and then he nodded.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke!" the boy chirped in a voice that was about three megatons above that of the last time anyone had heard from Sasuke.

Naruto's blue eyes looked shocked as he walked up to and then picked up the little (supposedly) five year old Uchiha, who laughed from the pressure applied to his underarms.

Sasuke had returned safely…

But not… fully…

* * *

A/n: It is short, I know, but I needed to do suspense. Now you'll have to wait until the story fully awakens, since this is just the beginning. Please review! 


	2. Sleep With Me

A/n: Well, considering got over ten reviews and many people are telling me to update soon… I shall! Here are the ages: Rookie nine (17), Team Guy and Gaara (18), Kankuro (19), Temari (20), Iruka (27), Kakashi (32) and Tsunade (5- :.bang.:) Sorry…

* * *

**Chibi My Baby**

The small Uchiha boy batted his eyelids at Naruto, whose overwhelming curiosity had made him pick the boy up. The child _looked_ like Sasuke, but he didn't seem to act like Sasuke did…

"Tsunade…" Sakura moaned, looking deeply horrified by the Uchiha heir, but Naruto hushed her.

"This is Sasuke-teme alright…" Naruto's deep voice boomed.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**:Sleep With Me  
**_

"Of course I am Sasuke!" the boy pouted, teasingly. "I don't think you even know any one else with the last name Uchiha!"  
Sakura looked for the boy claiming to be Sasuke-kun to Naruto and back again. Then she turned her head to the floor.  
The emptiness she had found in Naruto's eyes was astonishing, yet he _still_ smiled at the boy.  
Naruto placed Sasuke on the floor and knelt to be at eye level with the five year old.  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. It is nice to meet you Sasuke-kun," Naruto took small breaths between his words; trying to hold back the unforgiving tears that one could only just manage to hold. His words were soft, slow paced and calm, but they were sincere.  
Sasuke placed out a small, pale skinned hand to shake the elder males very much larger hand. Naruto obligingly accepted, though Sasuke's hand barely managed to grab three fingers to hold.  
Who knew Sasuke was so feminine as a child… Naruto thought, but then he wiped the thought clean away as it made no sense for Sasuke to be a child again.  
Sakura gulped, not even trying to hold back her tears of sadness and disappointment. It was too much for her to handle.  
She said only one thing before she ran out of the room: "No!"  
Sasuke was confused but Naruto put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.  
"Come with me, we'll get some water, shall we?" Naruto said, grabbing the Uchiha's girlish hand and taking baby steps towards the door. Sasuke nodded, his onyx eyes a glow.

Kakashi turned to the ever aging Hokage and looked deeply concerned. How Naruto could have known so quickly… he contemplated. But he saw the look of Tsunade's face and that told him she needed some time to be alone. Kakashi quietly snuck out of the office, sending around a Chinese whisper to the others to warn them to do the same.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke smiled happily. In one day he had run away from a weird looking bespectacled man, found his way back home (but he hadn't yet figured out which house _was_ home) and he had made a new friend. Everything wasn't going according to the plan, but since he didn't have one, it didn't matter anyway. The small boy looked at the smiling teenager holding his hand. He looks so familiar… Sasuke thunk(1) while he lost his eyes in the blondness of the older boys hair. Sasuke had never met a person with bright yellow hair before, so it was all very interesting.  
"Sasuke-kun, would you like you eat something?" the male said. He had introduced himself as Naruto, so maybe he should call him as such.  
"No thank you Naruto-nii-san…" chibi Sasuke muttered, blinking his eyes as though he was totally and utterly innocent.  
Naruto looked flabbergasted to say the least.  
"Naruto-nii-san, you can call me Sasu-chan! My brother always calls me that!" Sasuke giggled.  
Sasu… chan? Naruto questioned in his mind as the two of them, former sworn enemies, then best of friends turned enemies, walked out to the Uchiha manor. 

Stepping inside, Naruto noticed the small boy recognise things exactly, but there were some things he couldn't place.  
"Where are kaa-san, nii-san and oto-san?" Sasuke looked worried. Naruto had been waiting for this.  
"You see, Sasu-chan," Naruto paused, feeling odd for using the nickname of his friend, "They had to go away for a while… a _very _long time." Sasuke nodded slowly.  
"Nii-san was always on missions… Why didn't they take me too?" Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. Naruto picked the Uchiha boy up, laced him on his hip and used his free hand to wipe away the tears.  
"Don't cry. You see, they couldn't take you because you are too young and they were worried something could've happened to you."  
Sasuke shook his head. He didn't understand.  
"But I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself! I am a Uchiha!"(2)  
Naruto chuckled slightly at the youngster's strong mindedness and placed him back on the floor. It was just as Naruto remembered _his_ Sasuke.  
"Naruto-nii-san," Sasuke pulled on Naruto's pant leg, making Naruto forget what he was thinking about and grabbed the small child again. "Yes, what is it, Sasu-chan?"  
"I'm tired…" the boy mumbled, blushing. Naruto smiled serenely, just happy to have his teme home again.

They both walked into a small room that appeared to be an old nursery. Sasuke never got around to removing it? Naruto wondered.  
Sasuke had already found where the old Sasuke kept the "baby" clothes and had started undressing himself.  
"Uh, Naruto-nii-san?" Sasuke's blush brightened. Naruto, already knowing what the child was going to ask, took up the pyjama shirt Sasu-chan wanted to wear and began placing it on him and doing up the "fiddly" buttons. Then he helped Sasuke get into his pyjama bottoms, which took a while to coordinate their movements so Sasuke wouldn't keep falling down.  
Yawning, Sasuke grabbed and Uchiha symbol covered blanket and began walking to the old Uchiha's bedroom.  
Naruto realized he had never been in _there_ before.  
So as he walked with the little kid into old Sasuke's room, he noticed it wasn't too different to most peoples. It was just… plain. With the occasional Uchiha mark here and there.  
"Naru-nii-chan, can you read me a bed time story?" Sasuke bounced up and down smiling on the bed. Naruto thought the look of the Uchiha smiling was just too much to bear, so he sat on the corner of the bed and began telling a story about the ninja's of Konoha. It was every ninja's story, but especially Sasuke's, for that was who impacted on it the most. Moments later the younger male's eyes fluttered shut and he began lightly snoring.  
"Finally…" whispered Naruto, as he lightly tip-toed towards the door.  
"Naru-nii-chan?" Naruto turned his head around to find the Uchiha heir sitting upright in the bed again. Naruto sighed and turned his body around to. "Yes, Sasu-chan?"  
"I don't lime sleeping alone… could you…?" The boy didn't need to finish his question as Naruto had already launched himself at the bed and lay down.  
Sasuke smiled and snuggled into Naruto's chest, making Naruto react in turn, by placing his arms around the Uchiha.  
It was like a protective stance really.

* * *

'I want to protect him from going through the horror he went through before… I want to help him come back to us all…' dream Naruto stated before peacefully slipping further into slumber, as the little Uchiha snored.

* * *

A/n: I did it you guys! Here is Chapter two! Ten reviews til I update again, okay? 

1. It's baby talk. Kids never say thought, they all say "thunk".

2. Baby talk again. Children don't say "an" and "a" in the right places, so this is stereotypical to say that a child would say "a" instead of "an".

Please review!


	3. Changes

A/n: Can't an author get a break? But then again, I guess it is a good thing that people enjoy this so much. PS: Don't blame me for spelling mistakes; I'm only thirteen so my grammar is still somewhat bad.

* * *

_**Chibi My Baby**_

Sakura stood silently in the doorway of the Uchiha Mansion. She'd only ever been there once before, when her mother had dragged her along to deliver some flowers to Mikoto-san. Mikoto had been such a lovely lady and Sakura wondered why her two sons grew to hate each other. She knew parts of the story, but not the entire thing. Stepping wearily over the threshold, Sakura began searching for _her _Sasuke's room. That little impostor could in no such way be _her _Sasuke.  
She heard noises coming from inside a room that had the door slightly ajar.Pressing her ear closer, she heard the familiar lowness of Naruto's voice.

* * *

_**Chapter Thee**_

_**: Turn to Face the Strange, Changes**_

Naruto had grown a lot in the past two years. His voiced had finally moved from that of a hyperactive child, to that a respected adult, which Naruto was quite happy with too. He also had a lot more admirers, and ever since Hinata's arranged marriage to Neji was announced, Naruto was struggling under the unwanted attention. But because of this, he thought, it must mean I was happy with just Hinata's presence…

Cracking open his eyes barely an inch, Naruto saw the black mop of great familiarity. Images flashed before his mind, and Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke was snuggled up against him. That was when he remembered yesterday's escapades. The small child was undisturbed by Naruto's violent awaken, but Naruto knew it wouldn't be the same for long. Using a more gentle replacement technique (aka: pillow) Naruto stood up, stretching his body out, as he had been bent into all the ways Sasuke had "allowed" (1) him to sleep. But as he turned around to whisper a soft farewell to his friend, he saw none other than little Sasu-chan hopping around lightly on the bed. Why does he keep doing that? Naruto asked, his face going through a routine of different facial expressions. Finally he settled on one that made him look neutral, or as neutral as someone with whiskers, blue eyes and blonde hair who is wearing an orange jumpsuit, can look.

"Did Naru-nii-san have a good sleep, nya?" Sasuke giggled. Naruto looked confused. "I'm being a cat silly!" Sasuke chuckled at his 'friend's' disbelieving look.  
Naruto sighed; his shoulders heaving downward, as he soon found the strength to say something in rely to that "cat" comment.  
"Are you hungry now?"  
Sasuke blinked. Was he hungry? He didn't feel hungry. But he _did_ feel very bouncy.  
"Can we have ice-cream?" Sasuke fidgeted. Naruto's eyes popped out of their sockets as his mouth hit the floor.  
Sasuke really was a _child_.  
The very thing Sasuke claimed he had never been, he _was_.  
"Sure thing Sasu-chan," Naruto chuckled, gaining his composure from the lost puppy look that Sasuke gave him.

-

Sakura realized they were exiting the room and she quickly left leaving only one trace that she had ever been there…  
"Sasu-chan?" she asked the wind as she left

-

"Naru-nii-chan! It smells like flowers out here!" Sasuke squeaked.  
"What is wrong with that, Sasu-chan?" Naruto gazed at the small amounts of shrubbery that lay around the manor.  
"Daddy doesn't like flowers…" Sasuke pouted, speaking as though it were a fact that everyone knew; like ti was common knowledge."It should disappear soon." Naruto exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. For some reason he hated the fact Sasuke was mentioning his family so much…

"There's the ice-cream!" Sasuke's eyes sparkled and he flapped his arms madly and pointed wildly at the small cart that was parked on the side of the road. It didn't surprise Naruto a bit to see Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon there getting served. Much less was he shocked to see Hinata serving them.  
"Hello there Naruto-kun… and Sasuke-kun…" Hinata blushed. Even though she was older, had a marriage to prepare for and was learning to be the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was still so shy.  
"Can I have a chocolate ice-cream please miss…?" Sasuke looked questioningly at Hinata.  
"Hinata. You can call me Hinata, Sasuke-kun," Hinata smiled sweetly at the child.  
Sasuke smiled happily back. "Than a chocolate ice-cream please Hinata-san!"  
Hinata was also a teacher of the very young academy students, but she also liked to do community service on her time off. She was sweet that way. And Naruto knew that if Sasuke stayed that way, Hinata would most likely be his teacher if he was enrolled in school.  
"Here you go, Sasuke-kun, I hope you enjoy," Hinata giggled. Naruto began his ritual of digging around in his pockets for the money to pay Hinata.  
"Don't worry about it this time Naruto. You can pay it off next time!" Hinata waved them off. Naruto nodded as he turned to catch up with little Sasu-chan who had begun walking away the moment he got his grotty claws onto the "sacred" icy cream.

"You are one lucky kid, Sasuke-teme…" Naruto grumbled under his breath.  
"What?" Sasuke looked up innocently from his cone. Naruto blushed and shook his head.  
"Nothing, kid."  
"Don't call me a kid!" Sasuke pouted, not watching as the ice-cream he held was about to drip. Instinctively Naruto picked up the boy with one arm and used his opposite hand to grab the one Sasuke used to hold the cone.  
His tongue came within contact of the drippy liquid that was once ice-cream in seconds. Then Sasuke giggled.  
"What'cha do that for?"  
"It would've spilt otherwise!" Naruto chuckled, watching the smaller boy's eyes become so concentrated on the drippy bits of the ice-cream as they walk down the winding street.

* * *

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Konohamaru jumped out at his "boss", ice-cream in hand. Naruto took a step back, while Sasuke jumped about a foot in the air."What is it Konohamaru-kun?" Naruto waved it off as being usual, while Sasuke clung onto Naruto's bright orange pant leg.  
"Just wanted to see ya! Who's the pipsqueak?" Konohamaru pointed to the ankle-biter that had strung itself around Naruto's pant leg completely.  
"Who, this? This is Sasuke. Sasuke say hello!" Naruto smiled, trying hard to detach the boy from the leg of his favourite trousers.  
Sasuke let go and walked in front of Naruto. His onyx eyes darkened as he shot a frightening death glare at Konohamaru. He then proceeded to poke his tongue out.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, shocked, surprised and rather annoyed that the Uchiha was so… Uchiha-like.  
"It's okay Naruto-nii-chan; he's just a little rough around the edges. Ninja academy should beat that outta him!" Konohamaru laughed.  
Sasuke continued glaring at the grandson of Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Then he put his arms out as wide as they would go and engaged a protective stance.  
"Naruto is MINE!" he shouted in the middle of the now crowded street.  
If you were one of the people lucky enough to be in the street at that time, you would've seen a very shocked Konohamaru, a smirked baby Uchiha, and a furiously blushing Naruto, who just happened to pick up the little Uchiha who was holding an ice-cream, throw the boy over his shoulder and run away back down the street.  
It was, overall, a very odd sight indeed.  
Especially for Shikamaru who just walked out of the Yamanaka Flower Shop with Temari and Gaara.

* * *

A/n: Alright, two of the sand sibs are here now! I worked really hard on this one as I had time since I finished most of my assignments early! Please review, as it makes me happy! But for this chapter, I will not be updating until I have 15 reviews, as my goal for this story is 100+ people! 


	4. You Don't Own Me

A/n: I took a bit of a break as I had a few tests and homework and stuff…

* * *

_**Chibi My Baby**_

Naruto continued on down the street, taking into account that he was still receiving many funny glances and that the little Uchiha was smirking.  
"What is so funny Sasu-chan?" Naruto grumbled, blushing as many people kept watching as he spoke to the younger boy.  
"Nothing, but I did show that Konohamaru guy who's boss!" Sasuke's smirk widened. Naruto sighed. The Uchiha was so stubborn…  
"You don't own me, you know…"  
"Hey, Naruto!"

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**: You Don't Own Me!**_

Naruto spun on his heel to meet the furrowed brow of Shikamaru, the gaping face of Temari and the cool, emotionless mask of Gaara."What's shakin' bacon?" Naruto asked, flashing the three a cheesy grin before looking back at Sasuke who was once again hiding behind Naruto. Naruto glared at the boy, wondering whether déjà vu was likely.  
"Aw! How cute! Who is this Naruto?" Temari walked behind Naruto to set her hands upon the little child she had just seen hiding so cutely behind Naruto, but the child had moved moved.  
"Uh… he's not very… social…" Naruto admitted, knowing that it was only a half lie.  
"Oh…" Temari's face fell. "But who is he?"  
"This is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasu-chan, meet Temari and Gaara." Sasuke glared daggers at Gaara all the while trying to hide from Temari.  
Gaara's aquamarine shaded eyes opened wide.  
"You mean **this** is Uchiha Sasuke?" the Kazekage spluttered. Naruto's nod confirmed it. Temari gaped.  
"I can't believe I thought that backstabber was cute…" Temari mumbled. But children's ears are better than adults.  
"What is a…" and then it hit Sasuke. He began crying like you would only see a small child who'd been denied a lollipop cry.  
"Temari! What did you do?" Shikamaru chuckled. Temari looked angrily at the chuunin, pretending there was no five year old in front of her bawling his eyes out.  
Naruto looked desperate to get him to stop crying.  
"Sasu-chan, calm down… She didn't mean it… Did you Temari?" Naruto's voice went from panicking, to soothing, to threatening in the space of five seconds.  
Temari gulped under the heavy glare of Naruto.  
"Well anyway, we'd better be off, right Gaara? Temari?" Shikamaru garbled, sensing the hostility.  
Temari nodded quickly while Gaara just looked bored with the whole surprising situation.

* * *

Sasuke exhaled loudly and Naruto glared at the Uchiha."We were just leaving too…" Naruto, who was getting increasingly annoyed at the little child Uchiha, grabbed Sasu-chan's hand and pulled him along behind where he set out to walk to.  
"Ah!" Sasuke struggled in Naruto strangle-hold on his little delicate wrist. "Lemme go! I am an Uchiha! I command you!" the boy shrieked, still struggling.  
"I'm not going to let go until you apologize to me for the amount of embarrassment you have cause me today!" Naruto yelled, causing the younger male to cower with fear.  
It wasn't Naruto's fault he was too kind hearted and immediately regretted his actions.  
"Don't do that… I'm sorry I yelled, but you need to know what is publicly acceptable, Sasu-chan…" Naruto sighed placing his large-ish hand on Sasuke's shivering back.  
"I'm sorry…"  
Naruto was taken aback by how Sasuke the child sounded. It was like Sasuke was himself again, for a split second.  
"Come on, we'll go home…" Naruto looked sadly at what remained of his best friend. Sasuke was but yet he still… wasn't…

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_I can remember a time where I lived here longer… Something happened that still didn't seem to happen. Nii-san mentioned something… Naru-nii-san… I know him… It's why I trust him… Right?_

Sasu-chan jerked awake. He'd fallen asleep in the garden outside the Uchiha mansion. He didn't remember when there had been a garden, but he thought it made the place look civil enough.  
"Now only to wait for mommy and nii-san to see this! I can't wait 'til they get back!" Sasuke chuckled, rolling around in the plants, even though the sun was on its way out.

Naruto watched from a while away, staring at the scene of Sasuke giggling and rolling around stupidly. It was almost as if he could read his thoughts.  
"Sasuke…" Naruto cried. Hot tears swelled in his eyes and he released them. It had been so long since he had cried properly.

Feelings that he didn't realize came flooding back in a fresh pool of tears, re-opening scars that had long since been forgotten. It was time to search inside himself to find for what he really needed to comfort himself.  
"All I can do," Naruto spoke softly, through the raging course of salty water gushing down his face.

"All I can do is make sure we don't make the same mistake again… Sasuke-teme…"

* * *

A/n: Well, Naruto is back to his emo post-Sasuke leaving self. I wonder what he meant by "the same mistake"… I hope you enjoyed, as this one had about half a plot to it, considering I haven't actually finished planning this story… ? I will update after about 20 reviews! Please continue to review and if there is something you would like to see happen or a suggestion for a plot essence just PM me! 


	5. The Amazing Disappearing Sasuchan

A/n: Okay, you aren't going to believe this, not even Naruto could BELIEVE IT, but I actually had to re-read my story to remember what I was writing. I've left it alone for so long… Well… I'm back! But I must say, it was almost like reading someone else's work and I actually laughed… at my own work… conceited much?

Anyway, without further ado, chapter 5 of Chibi My Baby.

* * *

_**Chibi My Baby**_

Sasuke eventually came inside from his reverie in the garden and immediately began looking for Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-san," he mumbled, looking for the blonde man. Turning into the kitchen he expected to hear Naruto laughing, because that was the kind of noise he heard. Maybe Naruto was laughing about him… Sasuke blushed at his own thought.

"Since Naruto-nii-san isn't in the kitchen, he must be in the living room!" Sasuke concluded and wheeled himself around to walk into the aforementioned room.

* * *

___**Chapter **__**5:**_

_**The Amazing Disappearing Sasu-chan**_

Nothing could've prepared Sasuke for what happened next. He found both the source of the noise and Naruto in the same sweep. Naruto was lying in a fetal position on the couch, and every few seconds a wave of sharp sobs shook his sleeping body. Sasuke was worried.

Walking over the couch, he starting crooning, like his mother did when he had bad dreams.

"Naruto-nii-san, it is just a dream. It is okay, nothing can hurt you."

When the male didn't respond, Sasuke shook his arm. Blue orbs opened a crack and took in the worrying onyx orbs of a child.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, opening his eyes as wide as they would allow. He wanted to take in the full view of his best friend.

He pulled Sasuke into him in one quick movement of his arms. Sasuke just allowed him, smiling that _**his**_Naruto was alright.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Do you need something?" Naruto rambled into the child's soft hair. He could feel when Sasuke shook his head.

"I just came to see if Naruto-nii-san was okay," Naruto's face formed into a small smile at how simply Sasuke stated his answer. As though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Turn around Sasu-chan," Naruto chuckled, feeling Sasuke struggle in turning himself over to face the blonde man eagerly. "Are you okay with lying like this for a little while? I mean, there is a blanket at the bottom of the couch and it is warm here…"

Sasuke merely nodded, closing his eyes and pressing his head into Naruto's chest. A few seconds later soft snoring made Naruto sigh. It was a happy sigh, a sigh that acknowledged that the one who he'd lost had returned. These feelings made him want to laugh, cry, scream and dance at the same time. He didn't know what to do with the energy, so he put it into hugging Sasuke tightly.

'_I'm not letting you disappear again, Sasu-chan. I won't let you.'_

_

* * *

_

When Naruto awoke he had grasp of a pillow.

"Sasu-chan?" he asked, quickly, cocking his head so he could see every inch of the room. _No Sasuke,_ he thought. Bolting up he began searching every room. The kitchen, he could've made breakfast; the bedroom, he could've gone to bed; the bathroom, maybe he'd needed to go to the toilet…

The more he looked the less Sasuke he found. _'Dammnit! That kid learns quick!' _Naruto thought back to the day before when he switched Sasuke's grasp on him ith that of a pillow. _'And he is smoother to boot! Kid didn't even wake me!'_

"This is bad," Naruto said, pulling his hand through his hair. Wasn't it only last night he'd promised himself that he wouldn't let Sasuke disappear again!?

Turning to face the window to the outside world, his back stiffened.

There, in the bright light that was morning came Tsunade and Kakashi, walking up the path to the Uchiha complex.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it is short, but I need the rest for the next chapter which I promise will be longer. But I guess this means I'm back, ne? I'll try to update as many stories as I can. My birthday is in 20 days woohoo! I will update as soon as I get a few reviews, like five or something, coz I can. Happy New Year and I love you all!


	6. Arrangement

A/n: Since my condition was five reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chibi My Baby**_

Naruto gulped back the scream that was echoing inside his head as he watched the figures of Tsunade and Kakashi advance towards the Uchiha mansion. This thought sickened him and was the last thing he needed at that very moment. What he needed was to find Sasuke. Hell, what he needed even more was to NOT lose Sasuke in the first place.

Suddenly a swift knock sounded from the main entrance.

Naruto gasped. He was _screwed.

* * *

___

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Arrangement**_

Naruto answered the door as fast as he could, barely stopping to take a breath. Tsunade had a look that screamed "are you insane" and Kakashi merely looked like he was once again smirking from under the layers of mask he wore.

Bowing slightly, Naruto stepped back to allow the Hokage entrance to Sasuke's house.

"Um…" Naruto had never felt this awkward before. Even around girls; or Sasuke.

"Good morning, Uzumaki. I came here this morning to talk with you, so let's get this over with."

_Gee_, thought Naruto, _Straight to the point, as usual, ever frank Tsunade._

"Oh-Okay then…" Stuttering was not helping his problem right now. Making his way gingerly down the hall until they reached a sitting area, Naruto fumbled as he more or less fell to his knees.

Tsunade wasn't concerned with this.

"Well, Uzumaki, we ran some tests on the Uchiha, as you know, and results came back this morning. You will need to thank Sakura, of course, because she tried her hardest and…" the only female in the room trailed off. Naruto nodded. He'd noticed Sakura's first reaction to Sasuke first hand. He knew how hard it was for her; for them.

"Anyway, the tests revealed that Sasuke is most likely just going to have to grow up, like a normal child, all over again."

Naruto couldn't speak. It was permanent?

"This, however, shouldn't be a problem as we saw what happened the last time…"

"Wait, you mean we raise him again? So, like, moral teaching and stuff?"

"Yes, Naruto, that is exactly what she means," Kakashi looked serious now. Seriously bored.

"But this 'we' doesn't come into it, Uzumaki. See, we were thinking, maybe you…"

"Me?"

"We were thinking he could stay with you…" Tsunade bit her lip in desperation.

_What?_ thought Naruto.

"What?" said Naruto.

Tsunade was getting annoyed.

Sighing, she shifted her body to a more relaxed position, seeing as how she probably wasn't going to be allowed to leave for a few _hours_ until she explained everything to the fox-boy.

"Hinata told us how happy Sasuke was with you… so the elders decided to place you as his… proxy papa…" Naruto heard the biting edge to her anger ebb away as she said "papa". It was almost like a question.

"Papa?"

"Papa Naruto," Kakashi chuckled. Naruto went wide-eyed at the prospect of it. It did have a ring to it.

"Does Sasuke get a say in this?"

"Fine," Tsunade's "I-don't-care-for-this-much" voice returned. "Bring him here."

That simple statement almost made Naruto want to run, far away. Maybe he'd go to Suna; he heard they were having tourist specials at the moment.

"Earth to Uzumaki. Bring. Sasuke. Here. Now!"

Naruto gulped, wishing he didn't have to say those words.

"He isn't here."

He was met with blank stares.

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasu-chan? Where've you disappeared to?" Naruto called aimlessly around the town. To him, it was easy to walk around the entire village in maybe an hour, but to a five year old.

_God Sasuke, you couldn't have gotten that far!_

Naruto sighed. _Oh yes he could've_.

Tsunade had gone psycho on his ninja-self for the last God only knows how long. All he knew now was that if he ever wanted to have another mission, he would have to find the Uchiha boy.

Only problem was which question to ask. Where to find a five year old or where to find an Uchiha?

Naruto knew that if this was normal Sasuke, he'd be training, but since he, himself, had experience this minute Sasuke, he knew it would be more likely to find him somewhere where a five year old would be.

Groaning again, he turned a corner, only to run into Rock-Lee, who seemed to be more awake and positive than Naruto felt.

"Good morning, Naruto!" he saluted. Naruto looked like he was about ready to punch his fellow ninja.

"I'm not in the mood, Lee. I have to find Sasuke!"

Lee nearly choked on his words.

"You… LOST him!?"

"Shhh!" Naruto placed a firm hand over the Gai impersonator's mouth. He'd already had Tsunade chew him out; he definitely didn't need Lee doing the same.

"Yes. Now have you seen him?" Naruto relinquished his grip. Lee took a deep breath.

"Now that I think about it, I did."

Naruto did a double take.

"What! Where? Tell me! Now! Or so help me I shall start-"

"Calm down, Naruto. He was with Hinata. He seemed to be crying…"

_Hinata? Sasu-chan... crying?  
_

"Thanks Lee!"

"Where are you running off to?"

* * *

Sasuke had left Hinata's side a while ago. He was bored and began wandering his way around the winding streets of Konoha.

It seemed different than he remembered. There were more houses and other buildings and more faces on the big rock.

He remembered one of them as that granny lady he'd met earlier.

He looked back across the faces, until.

"Naruto-nii-san!" he pointed, laughing at the recognition of his carer's image in the rocks.

A loud rumbling calmed the Uchiha.

_Hungry…_ Sasuke thought. Looking back at the street he saw very few places to eat, most of which were unlikely to allow a five year old to enter.

Sighing, the prodigy began his slow stalk back down the road, keeping his eyes open for anywhere to eat.

Ichiraku… RAMEN…

Sasuke immediately perked up as he ran towards the noodle vendor.

* * *

Naruto had Hinata cornered and stared at the Hyuuga girl. Woman to be more politically correct.

"Naruto-kun! I am glad I found you. Sasuke was crying because he couldn't find you…" she trailed off in thought, looking at Naruto's facial expression.

It looked as though he was trying not to cry himself, in pain or in joy.

"Where is he?" Naruto spat, his face going through one million rotations a second; from scared, to desperate, to worried, to sad, to pleading… and around again.

"He left me a short while ago. I'm so sorry Naruto…" Hinata played with her fingers.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly before sprinting off again, leaving a stunned Hinata in his wake.

"He must really care for Sasuke…" she mused, turning back to her original task, gardening.

* * *

A few hours saw Naruto exhausted and starving. Sasuke was nowhere to be found and all that he could think about was eating something. Turning a corner, he saw his favourite food outlet, the only one in the whole of Konoha that knew Naruto's favourite dish of ramen by heart.

Then he heard the giggling.

Eyes wide, he raced towards the vendor at top speed, calming himself before entering the vendor.

A peculiar sight met his eyes.

Ayame was tickling Sasuke's tummy causing the small boy to collapse into fits of laughter.

Suddenly red flashed before his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto knew he sounded angry, but he had to be at the child. Who wouldn't be after finding a little delinquent runaway after five hours?

"Naruto-kun?" Ayame looked at him strangely.

"Sasu-chan, where have you been?" Naruto was pissed and he definitely wasn't going to hide it.

Sasuke cowered under Naruto's now much more imposing glare.

"I… I w-went t-to look for a p-p-present… for Naruto-nii-san for l-l-l-looking after m-m-me…" Sasuke began to cry. The anger ebbed faster than you could say "ramen" from Naruto's system.

He picked up the small boys figure and cradled him in his arms.

"Sasu-chan… Oh, boy. Sasu-chan, please don't cry, okay? I'm sorry I got angry at you. But you know, you can't go running off by yourself, even if you _are_ an Uchiha…" Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back causing the sobs to slowly quieten, even if the sniffling rocked the child's body still.

"I'm sorry… Is Naruto mad?" Sasuke's eyes were still wet with tears and Ayame noticed that Naruto looked lovingly at the boy.

"No, not now. Just promise not to do it again okay?"

Smiling, Ayame returned to her job, glancing just as Naruto wiped the tears from the corners of Sasu-chan's eyes.

_What a beautiful scene_, she thought. _Like a father and child…

* * *

_Naruto payed his bill and carried the dead weight of a half-asleep Uchiha back to the mansion, where he found Tsunade and Kakashi standing outside.

"Uzumaki," she glared and she turned around to face him and then she smiled, seeing the small Uchiha clutched tightly to the blonde's chest.

"Can we discuss this tomorrow, please Tsunade? He's dead off his feet…" The Hokage smiled, noting that Naruto specifically hadn't said "on his feet".

"I think the decision has already been made…" Kakashi pointed out Sasuke's small hand gripped tightly to Naruto's shirt.

Naruto smiled, shifting the weight of the boy to a more comfortable position.

"Okay then…" he mumbled, looking over the boy in his arms, rocking the sleeping form lightly.

"Okay, well these are the arrangements…" Tsunade began, her voice dropping to a whisper when Naruto walked toward her.

"No missions unless Sasuke is specifically assigned to another person. No women unless Sasuke is out of your care at the time. And lastly, nothing that could remind him for family or past events. You hear me?"

Naruto nearly fell backwards.

"N-no missions?"

"Think of Sasuke as your own personal mission, Uzumaki. Raising a child isn't as easy as it sounds and it sure takes longer to complete than any mission. You should feel privileged."

Kakashi sniggered.

Naruto pushed past the two of them into the house, not answering and yet, not disagreeing to anything.

He would wait until Sasu-chan had woken up to discuss things with him, and then he would answer.

"I guess I could look after him…" Naruto spoke softly, removing his shoe with his other foot after entering the mansion.

"He shouldn't be that much of a problem…"

Leaning his back against the door, he resigned himself to care for the small, dark haired boy he held tightly against his stomach.

And sure as hell he wasn't about to let him go.

_I didn't know Sasuke liked Ramen?_

* * *

A/n: Well, I hope you liked it. I definitely made me smile for some unknown reason. Please review, and if you have any ideas for this story, or a totally new story, don't hesitate to ask. THIS IS WHY I LOVE SUMMER BREAK!


	7. My Heart Beats

A/n: This was originally a draft for chapter 5, but I decided to put it in as chapter seven. I just finished reading the mortal instruments books 1 & 2 and my favourite characters were Magnus Bane and Alec… the cutest gay couple who are ACTUALLY canon… Enough of my ranting, on with the story!

* * *

_**Chibi My Baby**_

Sasuke stared at his hands. They were so small compared to the strong grip of Naruto's bear sized ones. He glared at them, hoping with all his might that if he stared long enough, they might just suddenly turn bigger.

Hey, maybe he might suddenly become big like that person who looked like him in that photo that had Naru-nii-san, the pink-haired girl and a funny guy with a mask in it.

The Naru-nii-san in the picture looked a lot smaller than _his _Naru-nii-san, and maybe he looked a little childish too.

"What are you doing Sasu-chan?"

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**: My Heart B**__**eats**_

Naruto felt himself tense as Sasuke turned around; holding the last remaining thing that showed the older Sasuke had lived at all. It was the picture that had been taken not too long after team seven was formed.

Kakashi was there in the back, grinning stupidly as he patted both Sasuke's and Naruto's own head. Sakura was in-between the two boys and looked rather indifferent.

"Sasu-chan, wh-where did you get that picture?"

"I found it on the table!" Sasuke grinned. Then he glanced back at the picture. "Who is this person?" he pointed to the older Sasuke.

Naruto felt his heart beat faster. Sasuke couldn't even recognize himself, but then again, how do you recognize an older you?

Naruto shook his head. "I'll tell you when you are older…" He then mentally punished himself for his choice of words.

"Naru-nii-chan," Sasuke's should've held a whining tone, but it held a firm yet questioning ring to it.

"What is it now Sasu-chan?"

"Was… no, _is_ that boy special to you?"

Naruto was astounded. Did he just hear the overtone of jealousy in a _five year old's_ voice?

"Yes, he was… in a way" Naruto said, looking suspiciously at the Uchiha prodigy who began to sulk.

"Let's go out for a while, being cooped up in here is making me stir-crazy," Naruto chuckled, picking up Sasuke, hoisting him onto his hip and then waltzing out the door.

Neji had never seen anyone waltz down the street the way Naruto did with Sasuke on his hip.

* * *

"Naru-nii-san why are we dancing?" Sasuke asked, puzzled by the older boy's random tendencies.

"Because, it's fun!" was Naruto's laughter filled reply.

Sasu-chan sighed and then began giggling along side his best friend.

"Naruto, Sasuke, why are you dancing?"

Sasuke looked deep into the blank eyes of the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji.

"Oh Neji, we were just bored and decided to dance…" Naruto smiled a cheesy grin.

Neji still looked confused. "In the middle of a street?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?"

"Because people are staring and whispering?"

"Wrong answer! Maybe you are just jealous that we can dance in the middle of the street and we don't really care?"

"Naruto that is hardly relevant-"

"Neji, just admit it, I'm right. Dancing is fun!"

Neji merely stared at his companion with a blank expression. He knew Naruto was immature, but this took the cake. Then he noticed the little Uchiha in his arms.

"Naruto-nii-san is right!" Sasuke pumped his little fists in the air, giggling happily.

Neji now knew why Naruto was acting so strangely.

It was all to entertain this boy?

"Neji, have you seen you soon-to-be wife around anywhere? I need to enroll Sasu-chan…" Naruto brought his finger to his lip, like he was contemplating the need to actually make this child a ninja… again.

Neji fought back a blush as he saw the way Naruto looked over Sasuke. He felt like he was intruding a special conference between the two.

"She'd be at the Academy with Iruka-san. I was heading over there myself, so I guess I am asking if you would like to join me."

Naruto's ears picked up. He smiled his foxy grin and turned to look at Sasuke, who had appeared to be struggling in his arms. It was then he noticed the Uchiha was trying to move in a victory-dance-ish sort of way.

Chuckling at this newfound fact, Naruto adjust him on his hip and turned back to Neji.

"Lead the way partner!"

* * *

Sasu-chan found himself being hoisted of Naruto's hip as soon as they entered a slightly formal looking building. He watched as Naruto talked softly to the pretty lady who gave him icecream. She was nodding and blushing and standing next to an older man who merely smiled at him while listening to Naruto-nii-san.

_Iruka-sensei…_

Sasuke stopped himself in thought. Where had that come from? He didn't know this man, so why did his mind just automatically know his name?

"Is that okay, Sasu-chan?" Naruto's question had fallen on deaf ears as he looked at the small Uchiha who was deep in thought. He watched as his brow creased in a way that only Sasuke could do.

"Um… what?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto laughed.

"I said, would you like to go to the Academy to learn how to be a _shinobi_?"

The Uchiha prodigy's eyes opened fully at recognition of the word.

"J-Just like Itachi-nii-san!?"

* * *

Naruto could hear Hinata's sharp intake of breath, Neji's hiss from the corner and Iruka's sigh. Naruto bit his lip to actually concentrate on how to answer that, rather than answering with the first thing that came to mind.

"No… not like Itachi…"

Sasu-chan's face fell.

"You'll be a much better ninja than him!" Naruto smiled, trying out Gai-sensei's famous good guy pose. Sasuke looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah!"

Iruka watched as Sasuke's steel eyes seemed to soften under Naruto's gaze. They seemed to become water; warm water. It was a different sight to see. The defrosting of the Uchiha.

"So then Sasuke…" Hinata began, smiling at the display of affection that clearly had just passed between her newest pupil and Naruto. "You can come in tomorrow and I will introduce you to the class. You will catch up in no time!"

Sasu-chan simply smiled back at her and nodded. It was the best and most obvious answer he could say, since he couldn't say anything.

A voice deep inside of him seemed to say _I will make Naruto proud_. But this voice wasn't Sasuke's… Who was it?

Naruto merely smiled at Sasu-chan's obvious excitement, even though the crease in the young child's brow had returned.

_Gee he's cute when he smiles…

* * *

_"You will need a lot of sleep tonight, Sasu-chan!" Naruto called from the kitchen where he was just about finished washing the dishes from dinner.

"Uh-huh!" Sasuke called from the bathroom where he was just about finished brushing his teeth.

At least that was where Naruto thought he should be.

Sasuke had walked into Naruto's room and picked up the photo once again.

The boy in the picture had the same eyes, same hair, same skin colour and _he_ wore the Uchiha crest. The boy looked like Itachi, but Sasu-chan somehow knew it wasn't.

_It's you…_ the voice told him. Sasu-chan mentally pictured a grin on the older boy's face as it spoke.

"Who am I?" Sasu-chan moaned, stroking the frame of the picture. He could picture how the scene in the photo could come about but he couldn't understand whether it was because he had been there, or because he had a really awesome imagination.

He was so lost that he didn't realize Naruto walked in.

"S-sasuke! Not again!"

Sasu-chan didn't hear him.

* * *

Thinking quickly, Naruto scooped the boy up causing him to drop the photo in surprise. It hit the floor causing glass to fly.

"Damnit…" Naruto cursed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing Sasuke in his lap.

"Oh no, it's broken…" Sasu-chan said. For some unknown reason, Naruto thought he heard tears in the child's shaking voice.

"Sasu-chan… what's wrong?" The question seemed highly strange to the blonde man, but he had to ask. He was curious after all.

"That photo… that boy… Naruto-nii-san… do you love him more or me more?"

_So, that was what was bothering you_, Naruto thought, smiling to himself.

"There is a difference between him and you Sasu-chan. See, your heart beats…"

This seemed a very odd explanation to the child, but Naruto now seemed to be the one lost in thought.

"My heart… beats?"

"Yes…"

"Oh."

Naruto was knocked out of his reverie by Sasuke wiping his face and smiling.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Sasu-chan said trying to wipe away tears that Naruto's mind had registered had shed.

"Thank you…"

"Naruto-nii-san?"

"Huh?" _Another question?_

"Would it be alright if… if I wanted to become like that boy in the picture? The one who looks just like me but bigger?"

Naruto nearly fell off the bed into the puddle of glass.

Sasu-chan hopped of Naruto's lap and moved carefully through the glass to retrieve the photo.

"That one," he said, to clarify his point; stabbing a finger at the older Sasuke. Naruto had already known who he meant.

* * *

"I think that would be a great idea…" Naruto mused later into the night, playing with the sleeping Sasuke's hair. He seemed to twitch in his sleep, not unpleasantly like he was having a bad dream, but like he was so involved in what was going on that he couldn't help it.

"You're almost like a dog Sasu-chan…"

"N-Naruto…"

Naruto's hand stopped on the boy's head. Sasuke had just called his name in the dream. That wasn't possible. Why would Sasu-chan have a dream about him and call him by his first name, not using 'Naruto-nii-san' like little Sasuke always did?

"This can't be happening over again… I can't… This mistake…" Naruto could barely get a full sentence out of his mouth as he fled from the room and flew out the door.

* * *

Sasu-chan was a snuggler, so he grabbed Naruto's pillow, the one that had the scent of him, and began to hug it mercilessly.

_He still smells the same…_ a voice said in his waking dream. The child was still blurry-eyed.

His dream had been so nice. He had gone on a mission to find a little cat with Naruto-nii-san and a girl named Sakura, who seemed to like him more than he liked her.

"I like Naruto-nii-san more," the boy said huffily, sitting up to hopefully ease his tiredness. It was then he noticed Naruto-nii-san wasn't there.

"Naruto-nii-san?" Sasu-chan called. Getting off the bed, trying not to step on any bits of leftover glass that Naruto didn't pick up and racing into the front room.

The door was wide open with the moon shining through.

"Naruto!" Sasuke found himself yelling, and then he ran; his little feet carrying to a subconscious destination in the back of his mind. A place he knew Naruto had to be.

* * *

A/n: Well, it seems little Sasuke is having "memories" and what is 'this mistake' that Naruto keeps preaching about? And where the hell did he run off to? Did Naruto just say old Sasuke was dead to him?

Well, hopefully I can reveal all soon… I will update in a few days, after my birthday at least… If I can hold off that long… Please review! TSA


End file.
